Break Even
by HappyEndings831
Summary: 'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even. AU. Kathy's POV. E/O. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**So, I was listening to the song Break Even by the Script today, and I got this idea. This story takes place in the future, it is AU and Kathy is our narrator. Don't shoot me, okay? I hope you enjoy this. R&R! -H.E.831**

* * *

Present Day

"Please don't go," I cry as he walks out of the home we share together.

"You're pregnant with a child that isn't mine, Kathy," Elliot frowns, "I can't live like this."

He slams the door behind him as he walks to his car and takes off down the street.

_He's probably going to Olivia's apartment_, I think to myself as I cry harder.

"Kat," his voice calls from upstairs.

"Yes, Dean?" I call up to him, hearing the tears in my own voice. He comes down the stairs, fully dressed, "Where are you going?"

"If what you said was true," he cringes, "and you're pregnant with my child, I can't stay here. It's over."

"What? Why?" I ask, hurt and confused, taking his hand. He shakes me off.

"I don't want a kid," Dean doesn't look at me as he pulls on his coat, "I was only trying to get relief, and you were looking for relief too," he turns to me, pity in his eyes, "See ya."

My mouth hangs agape as my lover walks out of the door, being the second man of the night to break things off with me.

* * *

_3 Months Ago_

"_Eli," I coo at my now 3 year old son, kissing his forehead, "Mommy has to get one more thing and then we can leave."_

_I set my son in the cart and set off to the produce section. My eyes fall upon a yellow fruit as I walk towards the salad. I sigh, picking up a banana, my mind drifting off to long ago, when Elliot was always around._

_I set the banana back down where I found it and pick up the salad I had my eye on before. I see my favorite dressing on the top shelf. I try to reach it, but it's too far away._

"_I got it," a man's voice comes from behind me and reaches for the dressing. He hands it to me, looking surprised, "Kathy?"_

_I look up at the man, confused, "I'm sorry, who are you?"_

"_Dean Porter," he holds out his hand to me and I shake it, "I have worked with your husband, Elliot…I'm with the FBI."_

_My eyes grow wide. From what Elliot has said about this man, he isn't the greatest catch, but seeing as he's handsome and I'm lonely, he'll have to do._

"_I remember him mentioning you, once or twice," I smile up at him as he releases my hand. My heart feels like it's on fire and my body is reacting to his presence._

_He looks over at Eli, smiling slightly, "Is this the next Elliot Stabler?"_

_I cringe, "His name is Eli."_

_Dean looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "Trouble in paradise?"_

"_Try a huge hurricane," I mutter. He snorts lightly and I glare up at him, "That was not funny, Mr. Porter."_

"_**Dean**__," he corrects me, "and it is funny because it's ironic."_

"_How so?" I frown, looking up at him._

"_Because you're gorgeous," he looks me up and down, torturously slow, "and I'm single. You're lonely, and so am I," he leers at me, "Do you get what I'm saying?"_

_Before I can think about my actions, my hand collides with his cheek, making a loud smacking sound. People nearby stop and stare for a moment before going back to their shopping._

_He looks at me in disbelief, "What was that for?"_

"_You're a perverted ass hole," I put the salad and dressing in my cart and walk off down the isle towards the cash register, regretting not giving him my cell phone number._

* * *

1 Month Later (Present Day)

I arrive at Olivia's apartment shortly after noon on Sunday. Elliot has off today and I want to present him with the divorce papers. We don't love each other anymore and it isn't fair to continue to torture each other.

I knock on the door and hear laughing coming from inside. Then a woman's voice calls, "One minute!"

Noises sound from inside, and suddenly stop. The woman says to someone inside of the apartment, "I'll get it. Don't you dare un-pause this game or I'll pull out my gun and shoot you!"

The two people inside laugh. I can hear footsteps coming closer to the door. When the door opens, I am met with Olivia staring at me in surprise, "Hey, Kathy."

"Hey, Olivia," I smile at her nervously, "Can I speak to Elliot?"

Olivia crosses her arms, "What makes you think Elliot is here?"

"What should make me think he isn't," I sigh, "I just need him to sign some things and I'll be gone."

Olivia nods, inviting me inside. We walk into the front room where Elliot is seated in pajama pants and a t-shirt in front a white, rectangular, game consol.

"Liv, I'm gonna kick your ass in Mario Kart," he turns around with a huge smile on his face, but his face falls instantly as he sees me, "What are you doing here, Kathy?"

I hold up the divorce papers, "Sign them."

Elliot's mouth hangs agape for a moment, then he stands up, looking at Olivia, "Liv, do you have a pen?"

Olivia hands Elliot a pen, and he signs his name where ever he is supposed to on the document.

He looks up at me from the papers, running a hand through his short hair, "What about Eli? Are we going to put him through a custody battle?"

I look at him incredulously, "You can have him weekends, and I'll have him during the week, depending on your work schedule…if that's okay with you."

"That's okay with me," he murmurs, then adds, "Are you having a girl or a boy?"

"A girl," I smile down at my 4 month old baby bump and then up at him, "Dean left me, so it looks like it'll just be me, Eli, and his little sister during the weeks."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Elliot surprises me by hugging me, "It was good to see you."

I smirk, "It was nice see you too," I look over at Olivia, "both of you, actually."

* * *

_2 Months Ago_

"_Kat," Dean smiles at me as I kiss his bare shoulder, "you are absolutely perfect."_

_I hug him close to my body, under the covers, "I love you."_

_Dean's breath hitches, "I love you too," then he changes the subject quickly, "so I saw Elliot today."_

_I flinch, "What happened?"_

"_He punched me in the face because I 'wasn't following protocol,'" he does air quotes and then wraps his arms around me, "Whatever."_

_I smirk, "That is so like him."_

_1 Month Later_

"_What's wrong, babe?" Dean calls from outside of the bathroom as I wretch over the toilet._

"_Nothing," I call back to him. I'd been having morning sickness ever since I saw the pink plus sign on the pregnancy test, a week ago._

"_I gotta go," he comes into the bathroom, patting my back, "feel better."_

_I stand up and brush my teeth, "Give me a kiss before you leave?"_

_He raises an eyebrow at me, "You might be contagious, no thanks."_

* * *

1 Year Later

I wake up in the morning, the same feeling in my chest that I feel every morning. This time, though, I have two children crying at the top of their lungs, and a wedding to get dressed for.

I dress in a sea foam green dress and black stiletto heels. Then I get my daughter, Celia, dressed and my son, Eli, dressed in their flower girl and ring bearer outfits.

An hour later, I'm driving us towards the church. It's a beautiful morning, and there's traffic, leading to the church.

When we arrive, there are very few parking spaces left, being as many people had shown up for the event.

I drop my kids off upstairs, so they can join the wedding party and get pictures. I find an empty spot at one of the pews in the middle of the room.

I look around, seeing many of faces I recognize, and many I do not. Elliot and Olivia are very popular. I think back to my wedding, and how there were barely enough people to fill up half of the pews.

I am brought out of my reverie as Olivia walks down the isle, towards Elliot. The sound of a harp and a violin are playing in the background.

I watch them as they say their vows, as they put on their rings, and as they seal the deal with a kiss. I wish that Elliot and I were still like that: in love.

As they walk back down the isle as husband and wife two stray tears fall from my eyes. He's found someone who can love him irrevocably. He's found someone he can laugh with, and someone who won't hurt him like I did. Even though my heart is broken, I am happy for them both.

Suddenly, I have an epiphany. _They're perfect for each other.

* * *

_

**I hope you liked it - too bad, if you didn't. Write your own fics. Reviews would be nice! Thanks for the support! -H.E.831 :)**_  
_


End file.
